supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bloque POW
Bloque POW (POW Block en inglés; ''POWブロック POW Burokku'' lit. Bloque POW en japonés) es un objeto del [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]] que ha hecho cameos en Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Brawl y se confirmó como un objeto para ''Super Smash Bros. 4''. En Super Smash Bros. El Bloque POW aparece como elemento del escenario Reino Champiñón. Si un jugador lo golpea causará un 20% de daño al rival y lo enviará hacia arriba. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Aparece en el escenario Mario Bros. haciendo la misma función de juego que se inspiró el escenario. Al lanzarla, las tortugas y cangrejos se pondrán boca abajo, haciendo posible la recogida de estos, además de que eleva un poco a los luchadores. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Al pegarle o lanzarlo contra el suelo este hará que el suelo del escenario tiemble y los contrincantes que toquen el suelo sean lanzados para arriba, mientras más daño tengan acumulado, más fuerte será el lanzamiento, pudiendo hacer un K.O. a varios personajes a la vez. Al usarlo repetidamente, este se va encogiendo y a la tercera vez, desaparecerá. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Bloque POW :Este bloque debutó en el legendario Mario Bros. Al atizarle, todo el escenario temblará y los contrincantes que estén en tierra perderán el equilibrio y se caerán. Si ves que alguien se te va a adelantar, salta o usa el escudo para evitar la onda de choque. Los puedes golpear tres veces antes de que desaparezcan. :*''Arcade: Mario Bros.'' (1983) :*''Wii: New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (12/2009) Inglés Versión americana :POW Block :This special block first appeared way back in Mario Bros. Hitting it will send enemies flying into the air. You can avoid the shock waves by shielding at the right time or jumping into the air. After being triggered three times, a POW Block will vanish into thin air—don't waste it! :*''Mario Bros.'' 1983 :*''Wii: New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' 12/2009 Versión europea :POW Block :These blocks first appeared in Mario Bros. Hit one to make the whole area shake and knock opponents off their feet if they're on the ground. If someone looks like they're about tho hit a POW Block, try to jump or put your shield up to avoid the shock wave. They can be hit three times before disappearing entirely. :*''Mario Bros.'' 1983 :*''Wii: New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' 12/2009 Galería Bloque POW SSB.gif|El Bloque POW en Super Smash Bros. Mario_Bros._SSBB.jpg|El Bloque POW en el escenario Mario Bros. en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Bloque POW (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Bloque POW, que al tocar el suelo, envía los oponentes hacia arriba en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Bloque POW (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Este puede tomarse nuevamente y lanzarlo para lanzar por segunda vez a los oponentes. Mega Man junto a los diferentes tamaños de Bloques POW SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Al lanzar varias veces el bloque este se va acabando y se encoje. Aquí se ven los diferentes tamaños que pueden quedar. Origen [[Archivo:Bloque POW en Mario Bros. (1983).gif|thumb|150px|Bloque POW como apareció en [[Mario Bros. (juego)|''Mario Bros.]]]] Este objeto se origina en el videojuego [[Mario Bros. (juego)|''Mario Bros.]], donde Mario lo puede usar para hacer que sus enemigos no se puedan mover. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios